Recueil d'OS sur Emmet & Rosalie
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Oui, j'avoue Emmet est mon personnage préféré ! Je trouve qu'on ne le développe pas assez dans les livres, alors voila des petites scenes de vie ! Thanks to read :
1. Le don d'Emmet

_**Le don d'Emmet**_

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, chacun vacant à ses propres activités.

Edward, peu concentré sur son émission de télé, entendait les pensées des autres. Une le surprit. D'habitude toujours joyeuse, pleine d'entrain, et souvent à la recherche de quelconques bêtises à faire, les pensées d'Emmet étaient sombres aujourd'hui.

Edward les écouta attentivement, afin de savoir ce qui tracassait son frère. Un problème avec Rosalie ? Une déprime passagère sur sa condition de vampire ?

« _Je sais que la plupart du temps, ça va, je m'en sors. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis l'un de seul à ne pas avoir de dons. C'est frustrant, dans cette famille de surdoués des vampires. Bon okay, je suis fort, j'ai pas mon pareil pour raconter des conneries, mais quand même. J'ai pas de dons. Alice voit le futur, Jasper influe sur les émotions de gens, Edward lit dans les pensées… Merde, j'espère qu'il ne m'écoute pas ! »_

Edward continua de faire comme s'il prêtait attention à la télé, fronçant les sourcils devant le ramassis de conneries que racontant le présentateur. Il espérait être assez bon comédien pour qu'Emmet ne se doute de rien, et lui permette de voir plus loin ce qui le tracassait, et résoudre les problèmes de son frère. C'est vrai ça, Emmet est l'épaule sur laquelle on s'appuie, celui qui nous fait toujours sourire, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Emmet pouvait se sentir mal.

« _Ca à l'air d'être bon. Heureusement qu'il prend l'habitude de bloquer nos pensées. Putain, je suis sûr que même Bella aura un don quand elle sera vampire ! Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir de dons. Mais Rose est tellement magnifique que cela peut compter comme un don. Elle obtient ce qu'elle veut avec un sourire. Carlisle n'a pas de dons, mais c'est le meilleur d'entre nous. Et faire ce qu'il fait, travaillé auprès de personnes malades, pleines de sang, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'un don. C'est ce qui fait de lui le meilleur d'entre nous. Esmée non plus n'a pas de dons, mais elle est tellement aimante, c'est elle qui a remplacé notre mère à tous, que cela ne compte pas. Elle est notre mère, et ça, je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais échangé contre un don. Quoique quand je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, je suis sur qu'elle aimerait avoir le don de Jane pour me fusiller sur place ! Bon, je vais aller botter le cul à Jasper aux échecs. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il fait pour gagner si souvent. Je trouverai bien un moyen de lui faire payer. »_

Les pensées d'Emmet dérivèrent, et Edward arrêta d'écouter. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le fait de ne pas avoir de don puisse affecter autant Emmet. Il fallait trouver quelque chose.

Il regarda Alice, lui faisant signe qu'il désirait lui parler. Et puis pour une fois, ça permettra à Emmet de gagner, puisque Alice ne pourra pas souffler les réponses à Jasper.

_« Que pasà, »_ demanda Alice en chantonnant l'espagnol

_« C'est sérieux. Je crois qu'Emmet n'est pas au top de sa forme en ce moment. Il déprime un peu à l'idée de ne pas avoir de dons. »_

_« On a qu'à faire une fête en son honneur pour lui remonter le moral, » _pépia Alice.

_« Je pensais à autre chose… Il faudrait qu'on trouve une partie de sa personnalité qui peut être considérer comme un don ! »_

_« Hummm… Il a l'art de te casser les couilles sans les toucher, et quand tu es une nana, de t'en faire pousser rien que pour te les casser. »_

_« Bonne idée, je te laisse aller lui expliqué son don hein !!! »_

_« Rooo je rigole. Je vais voir avec Rose et Esmée, occupe toi de Carlisle et Jasper. Mais on pourra organiser une fête quand on aura trouvé son don pour fêter ça ? »_

Edward partit, ne répondant même pas à la question d'Alice. Bon dieu, elle était foutrement épuisante avec ses fêtes !

Il entendit Alice discuter avec Rose.

_« Alors selon toi, quel est le don d'Emmet ? »_

_« Il fait l'amour comme un dieu, » chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration._

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Merci Rose de ta contribution. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais finit par m'en douter. Tu n'es pas la plus discrète qui existe, et c'est assez perturbant je t'assure ! »_

Rosalie partit d'un grand éclat de rire, mais promis à Alice d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

Edward, quand à lui, se dirigea vers Jasper. Il lui fit part du problème qui tourmentait Emmet.

_« Emmet ? »_ demanda Jasper. _« C'est celui qui me fait aimer la vie que je mène, après Alice. Son éternelle bonne humeur permet à toute cette famille de ne pas s'entretuer. En plus, c'est le seul qui ne triche pas, et qui est toujours partant pour rigoler. La vie est bien plus drôle avec lui à nos cotés. Mais, je ne vois pas de don particulier. Emmet, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Il n'y a pas de traits particulier qu'on puisse faire ressortir. »_

Edward s'assit pour réfléchir aux paroles de Jasper. Dans le même temps, il entendit Alice et Esmée discuter.

_« Le don d'Emmet, »_ dit Esmée, _« c'est de nous prouver tout les jours que l'éternité ne sera jamais assez longue pour épuiser toutes les conneries qu'il veut faire. Emmet, c'est notre rayon de soleil. Tout les jours, il nous prouve que même en étant vampire, les humains que nous avons été reste ancrés en nous. C'est la joie de vivre de cette maison, l'adolescent qui nous permet de rire, celui qui détend l'atmosphère. Sans lui, il y a bien longtemps que vous vous seriez entretués ! »_

_« Quand même pas, mais c'est vrai qu'il nous permet de rester soudé. »_

Edward finit par aller parler à son père, de ce qui maintenant était dans les pensées de toutes la maison. Carlisle fit alors la réponse qui permit à Edward de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

_« Emmet n'a pas de dons. C'est lui le don de notre famille. Emmet, c'est Emmet. Il est tel qu'il est parfois franchement agaçant, mais c'est un maillon essentiel de notre famille. »_

Une semaine plus tard, alors que sa déprime passagère lui était sortie de la tête, Emmet décida d'aller chasser. Il ne trouva personne pour l'accompagner, chacun utilisant l'excuse d'une activité plus importante, ou le fait qu'ils aient déjà manger. Emmet parti donc seul.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Alice annonça qu'ils avaient une heure pour tout préparer.

Chacun se lança dans la tache qui leur avait été assigné, préparer la maison pour le retour d'Emmet.

Une pancarte disait « _Tu n'as peut-être pas de don, mais tu es celui de cette famille »._

Chacun s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Emmet avait toujours été là pour tout le monde, et que c'était à leur tour de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui.

Quand Emmet rentra à la maison. Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Ou étaient-t-ils donc tous passés ?

Soudain tous surgirent d'un coup, avec pancartes, ballons, et fou rire. Quand il vit ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, Emmet se reprocha d'avoir pu déprimer à cause d'un don, alors qu'il avait là une famille formidable.

Edward lui fit un clin d'œil, et lui chuchota :

_« Après tout ce que tu as fait ici, c'était normal de faire ça en retour. Ta petite déprime à juste été l'élément déclencheur ! »_

_« La prochaine fois que je veux que l'on s'occupe de moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire ;) »_

***

_**J'espère que cela vous à plus, Emmet est l'un de mes personnages préféré, et je trouve dommage qu'on ne se soit pas assez intéressé à lui dans les livres !**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, critiques sont bien sur les bienvenues, je vais tenter de m'améliorer dans mon style d'écriture !**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir ;)**_


	2. Quand Emmet dit ce qu'il pense à sa soeu

_**Quand Emmet dit ce qu'il pense à sa sœur.**_

_« EMMETTTTTTTTT !!!!!! JE TE RETROUVE JE TE FAIS LA PEAU ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRISE ??? ALORS CACHES-TOI POUR LES 100 ANS A VENIR !!!!! »_

_« Bon dieu, Emmet qu'est ce que tu as fait à Alice ? Tu l'as foutu en furie la ! »_

_« Pas grand-chose. Je lui ai juste écrit une lettre ! »_

Edward le regarda comme s'il était fou, et se demanda un instant si les drogues humaines avaient aussi effet sur les vampires.

_« Une lettre ? »_

_« Oui, »_ répondit Emmet, blasé. _« Tu sais, ce truc ou tu alignes des mots, qui font des phrases, et normalement, ça veut dire quelque chose. »_

_« Toi, Emmet Cullen, tu as écrit une lettre ??? Si tu as des problèmes, tu sais tu peux m'en parler… »_

Edward maudit intérieurement Bella. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait étendre son don sans se fatiguer, elle l'étendait aux membres de la famille, pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité. Ca faisait rager Edward, lui qui était habitué à toujours tout savoir.

_« Bon. Dis-moi alors ce que tu lui as écrit dans cette lettre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi une lettre ? Tu pouvais pas lui dire en face ? »_

Emmet fit la grimace.

_« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu as vu la crise qu'elle fait avec la lettre ? Imagine une seule seconde si j'avais été devant elle ? »_

_« Bon alors, t'as mis quoi ? »_

_« Vu que personne dans cette maison ne se sentait le courage de lui dire, je l'ai fait ! »_

_« Tu as fait quoi ??? »_ demanda Edward, sentant que finalement, il aurait du aller chasser avec les autres, plutôt que de rester avec Emmet à jouer à des jeux vidéo.

_« Je lui aie dit qu'elle ressemblait à une cloche de pâques, dans cette robe rouge qu'elle s'obstine à mettre. »_

***

_**So tell me what do you think of this? **__**J'attend vos avis avec impatience **____** Besós**_


	3. Tu me touches, j'te bute

_**Ou quand Emmet et Rosalie s'engueule.**_

_« Tu sais quoi ??? J'me demande vraiment ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça ??? Tu n'as aucune conscience ou quoi ??? Mais bon Dieu, t'es vraiment un crétin !!! J'me demande si on peut encore quelque chose pour toi. T'es le roi des abrutis. »_

Les cris de Rosalie résonnaient dans la maison. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, le visage déformé par la colère. Elle était debout devant le canapé, ou Emmet était assis l'air penaud.

Tout avait pourtant commencé pour être une journée banale au sein du clan Cullen. Comme petit-déjeuner, Emmet avait commencé à manger la bouche de sa compagne, sans aucune retenue. Il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique aujourd'hui, vêtue de sa petite robe de créateur.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin dirigés vers leur chambre, un soupir de soulagement retenti dans toute la maisonnée. On allait avoir la paix pour quelques temps !

La paix… Concept assez original au sein de la famille. Cette « paix » avait durée exactement 12 minutes et 33 secondes. Avant qu'Emmet ne redescende poursuivi par une Rosalie en furie.

_« Ecoutes moi quand je te parle. Est-ce que tu as conscience Emmet Cullen de ce que tu viens de faire ??? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la portée de ton action ??? »_

_« Mais mon ange… »_

_« Je ne te demande pas ton avis !!! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con !!! »_

Emmet tenta de se rapprocher de sa douce, pour lui faire un câlin.

_« Je te préviens, tu me touches, je te bute !!! »_

Sur ces belles paroles, Rose remonta dans sa chambre, encore plus énervée que quand elle en était descendue.

_« Em' »_, chuchota Edward, _« qu'est ce que tu as fait ??? »_

_« Yep »_, renchérit Jasper_, « qu'on ne fasse pas la même connerie, parce que ça à l'air chaud !!! »_

_« Vous avez vue comment elle était habillée aujourd'hui ? Cette petite robe, tout mignonne. Elle avait l'air d'un ange dedans. Je ne suis qu'un homme. On est monté dans la chambre, et je lui ai arraché sa robe. »_

_« Tu as quoi ???? »_ hurla Alice, qui passait dans les parages. _« Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça ??? Cette petite robe chanel, qui m'avait couté un bras, qui n'existe pas dans le commerce, faite sur mesure… Et toi, sombre idiot tu lui as arraché ??? Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois encore en vie !!! »_

_« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, » murmura Alice. « Il faut que j'aille voir Rose. Mon dieu, j'espère que ça va. Pauvre Rose… Elle doit être anéantie. »_

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules.

_« J'vous démonte à GTA ? »_ proposa Emmet

***

_**Voila, une petite fic' sur Emmet et Rosalie. Emmet est définitivement et irrévocablement mon personnage préféré !!! J'en ferai bien mon 4h !!!**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez d'autres idées de fic', je serai ravie d'essayer de les développées !!!**_

_**Besós amigos !**_


	4. Lettre ouverte de Rose à Nessie

_**Salut tout le monde **____** Bon, j'ai eu un problème, je m'aperçois que les tirets que je mets dans mes pages words n'apparaissent pas dans les fics. Je suis en train d'essayer de les mettre en italiques, on verra ! Sinon, bonne lecture, j'ai tenté de prouver que Rose n'est pas la blondasse superficielle qui ne pense qu'a elle vous me direz si j'ai réussi !!!**_

_*******_

«_Ma très chère Nessie,_

_Cette journée, celle de tes 18 ans, ne comptera pas pour toi comme elle le fait pour les autres. A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, tu fais encore un pas qui t'éloigne de l'enfance, de nous, pour tenter ce plongeon, que nous appelons la vie._

_Il est grand temps pour moi de te remercier. Tu nous as apporté bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Nous qui vivions, convaincus que chaque journée se ressemblerais, tu as apporté dans nos vies ce souffle nouveau, celui qui nous a permit d'espérer encore. Tu es un cadeau du ciel, celui que nous n'espérions plus. Tes oncles et tantes, tes grands parents et tes parents, ont été subjugués de voir que même dans notre condition de vampire, souvent si monotone, une surprise pouvait arriver. Une surprise que plus personne n'espérait. Tu as surement été plus gâtée, plus choyée que n'importe quelle enfant au monde, mais sache que tu as été pour nous un nouvel espoir. Nous nous sommes tous comportés en parents envers toi, puisque tu représentais tout ce que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir, et nous avons eu la chance de te voir grandir, sourire, aimer, pleurer, découvrir la vie avec des yeux nouveaux qui nous l'a fait apprécier aussi._

_A travers cette lettre, je tiens aussi à ce que tu comprennes ce qu'il c'est passé entre ta maman et moi. Je n'ai pas été vraiment celle que j'aurais du être envers ta mère depuis le début. Même si nos relations se sont améliorées au cours du temps, cela a été difficile au début, et je l'avoue c'est entièrement ma faute. Je sais que tu as entendu des reproches que m'a fait ton père, au détour d'une dispute, et je veux mettre les choses au clair avec toi, ne pas laisser ton imagination t'emportée._

_Tu sais que ta mère était un aimant à catastrophe étant mortelle. Tu en as assez entendu au détour des nombreuses plaisanteries de ton oncle. Je t'avoue que des fois, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter ça. Tout ceci pour te dire, que malgré le fait que je ne le reconnaitrai jamais à voix haute, ta mère a mis dans nos vies un souffle nouveau. Nous qui nous plaignons que la vie soit monotone avons été servi. Avec son arrivée en tant qu'humaine, elle a tout bouleversé. Je l'ai détesté pour tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à notre famille, la tentation toujours plus proche, le secret qui pouvait être découvert d'un moment à un autre. Mais elle a su peu à peu m'amadouer, chose que je lui dois, et lorsqu'elle a sauvé ton père, j'ai su que je l'accepterai. Il a fallu du temps, et ta naissance a été l'élément déclencheur, qui permettait de nous faire devenir de la même famille._

_Ma très chère Nessie, les mots ne seront jamais assez puissants pour te dire ce que je ressens. Peut-être en prendra tu conscience un jour, mais tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis des décennies. Ma très chère Nessie, profites de ce jour. Tu comptes plus que tout au monde. Pour chacun de nous._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_A jamais,_

_Rose »_

_***_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Rose vous parait-elle assez convaincante ? J'ai essayé de la rendre plus sympathique, la vie ne lui a pas fait que des cadeaux !**_


	5. Quand Emmet était un enfant

**Voilà un petit OS sur l'enfance d'Emet, telle que je l'ai imaginée ;)**

**Je vous laisse lire en paix.**

**P.S. : Désolée pour le temps de postage, mais je n'avais pas trop d'idée, et beaucoup de boulot ;)**

***

Quand la mère d'Emet accoucha, son enfant poussa le cri habituel. Dès qu'il fut sur le ventre de sa mère, il se calma, respirant profondément. Il se sentait bien.

Au fil des mois, Emet grandissait, mais restait un enfant calme. Il faisait ses nuits rapidement, était un bébé particulièrement éveillé pour son âge. Il s'intéressait au monde qui l'entourait. Il ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Sa mère disait souvent qu'un enfant aussi sage, ce n'était pas normal. C'était un ange.

Emet grandissait, lentement, surement, entouré par l'amour des siens. Quand sa mère l'emmenait au parc, il préférait rester avec sa mère, se promener, plutôt que de jouer avec les enfants.

Le premier jour d'école fut déchirant pour Emet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère, toujours la pour lui, le laissait au milieu d'inconnu.

Au fil du temps, il s'habituait à l'école. Il restait cependant un petit garçon très solitaire, n'ayant qu'un ou deux copains. Les livres le fascinaient. Quand il entra au CP, ce fut un moment magique pour lui. Tous ces livres avaient enfin un sens.

Emet continuait son apprentissage de la vie. L'école était vraiment importante pour lui. Il pouvait passer des heures à lire, s'enfermant dans un monde imaginaire, de fées, de nains, de trolls, de magie. Les vampires le fascinaient. Qu'on puisse se nourrir d'humain lui faisait peur, mais le ravissait en même temps.

Malgré tout Emet restait un petit garçon solitaire, préférant la compagnie des livres plutôt que de ses camarades de classe. Sa mère s'en était inquiété, mais Emet ne semblait pas perturbé, et avait de bonnes notes à l'école. Il grandissait correctement, son caractère n'était pas joueur et sociable.

Le collège arriva. L'âge des premiers émois amoureux pour bon nombre de petits garçons. Emet ne fit pas exception à la règle, mais restait prudent, préférant l'observation que l'attaque. Il continuait ses études avec acharnement, se voyant médecin ou ingénieur dans le futur. De temps en temps, une jolie jeune fille venait perturber Emet, parfois même allant jusqu'à le laisser oublier ses études pour un baiser.

Puis, le temps de la découverte, des premiers émois du collège passa, pour laisser place à un adolescent au lycée. Emet n'était pas mal dans sa peau, mais préférait toujours les études, plutôt que les soirées qu'organisaient les jeunes de son âge. Il se laissait aller de temps en temps, gouta même au plaisir de chair, sans jamais oublier son but. Bref, il continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. La randonnée était un moment qu'il aimait. Il oubliait tout ce qui le tracassait, pour laisser place à la communion avec la nature.

Puis vient ce jour funeste pour ses parents, une renaissance pour Emet. Il décida de vivre tout ce dont il était passé à coté, pour laisser place à l'Emet que nous connaissons.

Oui, une morsure combinée à l'amour peut changer bien des choses…

***

**Bon, il n'est pas top top, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire comme je le voulais, mais bon je vous le poste quand même.**

**A bientôt ;)**


	6. Emmet face à sa future bellesoeur

**Voila un petit OS rapide, que je vous laisse découvrir. Il est pas parfait, et ne résonne pas comme je le voulais, mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer, alors je vous le poste !**

**Bonne lecture !**

***

Ou quand Emmet s'amuse à tourmenter sa future belle-sœur.

Bella était tranquillement assise dans le salon. Elle était seule dans le salon, les autres étaient partis chasser. Elle se réjouissait, son mariage allait bientôt être prononcé, et donc, elle serait bientôt transformée. L'éternité avec Edward. Oui, à ce moment, Bella était bien.

C'était sans compter Emmet. Emmet qui n'était pas parti chasser. Emmet qui se rendait bien compte que Edward n'était pas la pour l'empêcher d'embêter Bella. Ah, finalement, cette matinée prenait une bonne tournure !

« Alors Bella, bientôt le grand jour ! »

Bella se retourna surprise, avant d'apercevoir Emmet. Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, bientôt le mariage, et après… Je suis l'une des votre ! »

« Ah, moi je parlais plutôt du moment où tu allais faire de notre Edwardinou (NDA : Oui, je l'appelle comme ça, un point c'est tout. Toute remarque négative sera obligatoirement balayée d'un revers de la main. Nan mais !) national un homme, un vrai ! »

Bella roula des yeux horrifiés, cherchant une issue de secours par tous les moyens. La seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut pathétique.

« Oui, et ben Emmet, je crois que ça ne te regarde pas !!! »

« Yep. Mais je connais ta frustration d'avoir attendu tout ce temps. Je sais ce que ça va donner, dès qu'il t'aura donné le feu vert… »

« Stop Emmet, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi !!! »

Bella se boucha les oreilles, ferma les yeux, et se récita des verbes en latin.

« Tu sais, ce ne sera pas grandement différent d'avec un humain. Ce sera une première pour lui aussi. Oh vous allez être trop mignon. Pour un peu, je crois que je regretterais presque de ne pas être la ! »

« Emmet, je ne t'entend pas, Emmet, je ne t'entend pas ! »

« EMMET » rugit Edward.

Mon sauveur pensa Bella. Elle courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Edward, avant de lancer un regard narquois à Emmet.

Ce même Emmet, qui repartit dans sa chambre en murmurant.

« Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que j'aurais bien rigolé… »

***

**Voila un petit OS court et rapide, tout simple. J'aurais pu en faire des tonnes, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le cliché, alors voilà ;)**

**A bientôt les amis !**

**P.S. : Dites moi si vous en avez marre que je vous appelle les amis à chaque fois ^^**


End file.
